Karaleaf Masserella
}} Karaleaf Massarella is a character in the series In a Locked Room. He is a Leafager from the Hollow Earth timeline, though it is unknown how he got to the present time yet. He is roleplayed by . Appearance Karaleaf looks like a human, being a fully developed Umbrella Leaf from Hollow Earth. His "hair" are leaves with a purple flower on top, which is needed for easy survival. He has black eyes, fair-ish skin, wears a green shirt with a small silver vest, black shorts with a bit of magneta and even boots, since his kind aren't allowed to show off their feet to strangers. History Background Few years ago on Hollow Earth, the Umbrella Leaves were living peacefully. However, a certain inkling attacked them, killing 80% of the Umbrella Leaves there. Karaleaf was part of the 20% who survived, but barely in his case, with ink spilled all over him. Because of this, he became afraid of ink and paint. Shortly after this event, the survivors found a portal to the Overworld, but it was best that very few should enter, since they do not know what lies ahead. Karaleaf was the first volunteer, and promised that he will give to them what they need in order to survive. He disliked his kind to become extinct someday. Upon arriving, he was mostly lost, but eventually gotten used to it. He currently has an interest differentiating the Umbrella Leaf of the Overworld and of the Hollow Earth, wondering why the former doesn't turn into a human-like figure from time to time. Post-Challenge Episodes TBA Personality Karaleaf is seen to be sarcastic, and sometimes makes jokes about most statements his friends or allies would say. He cannot get stressed easily, as he is the relaxed time of the bunch, but that means he doesn't pay attention too often. Despite this, he tends to get involved in arguments a lot. He prefers to tame dragons than dinosaurs. Karaleaf's goal or mission is to give what the Umbrella Leaves of Hollow Earth need to survive, as they became endangered lately. Therefore, he sets to the Overworld to make money for those neds. He is talented at acting and signed up to become a roleplayer for dramas. Sometimes, he wears his black-and-white mask to avoid people see his face when things go wrong. As such, he earns the title of the Masked Roleplayer. Powers and Abilities Normal Karaleaf retains the powers of an Umbrella Leaf: Protecting anyone from above and make his leaves act like an umbrella. Aside from those, whenever he wears his black-and-white mask, he gains the power to create illusions of himself. Mostly, they can only be removed if the mask is worn off. Otherwise, he defends himself using two daggers as the weapon. Plant Food effect Karaleaf has stored Plant Food and usually uses them in emergency. However, this hasn't been revealed yet. Owned Pokemon While achieving for his goal, Karaleaf managed to befriend few dragons, not knowing that the one closest to him was a Pokemon, with a shiny of its pre-evolution. He decided to make them his pets or allies for situations. *Dragonite - A rough Dragonite that wants to get loved in the end. He and Karaleaf became close friends after he calmed him down. He is level 80 and has a Serious nature. His ability is Inner Focus, which prevents him from flinching. *Karaleaf's Dratini - This Dratini is a shiny Dratini. She is quick at swimming at is mostly used to swim at fast currents in water. She refuses to evolve and isn't much of a battler. She is level 22 and has a Quirky nature. Her ability is Shed Skin, which makes her heal from status conditions by a 1/3 chance. Trivia *The name Karaleaf comes from the words "Mass'kara'" (from the festival mentioned below) and "Leaf". **His family name appears to be the opposite of the first part, indicating both first and family names were named after the Masskara Festival. The other part in his last name follows from "umbrella". Category:Characters Category:Plants Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Males